


【鶴蓮】幼稚鬼

by sanchuangmu



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchuangmu/pseuds/sanchuangmu
Kudos: 5





	【鶴蓮】幼稚鬼

【6】  
鶴房在门前踱步。明明即将面对的场景已经可以称的上是他目前为止的人生中的大事件了，但他心里却十分坦然，只想着快点见到川尻，然后把自己心中所想全部告诉对方。

「汐恩。」熟悉的声音轻飘飘地从背后传来。

好奇怪，有哪里不对劲。

鶴房转身看着晃晃悠悠向他走过来的川尻，只觉得对方全身都不对劲，小跑着上前接应对方。

冷风裹挟着那股鶴房梦寐以求的香气拂过他的脸。他吸了吸鼻子，这次所有的味道都清晰可辨了。

玉兰的幽香，雨后枯树的气味再加上红豆烧仙草的香甜，正是着这三种味道的混合令他魂牵梦萦。

他感知到自己身体有点发热，是那股气息的作用。他终于意识到那是什么，突如其来的狂喜充满了他的心脏。紧张的心情也终于找上了他。

川尻感觉自己好像走在云端，脚下每一步都是软绵绵的。注意力分散间已经撞在鶴房的身上。他啊了一声又低低地说了一句对不起。

他银发有些蓬乱，眼上画着的烟熏已经花了，嘴唇涂得红的像被海棠汁浸过似的，脸上呈现出一种特殊的浅粉色，满身酒气，上身套着件不知道主人是谁的明显过大的外套，下身穿着条刚及膝盖的短裤，以及一如既往有多高提多高的白色中筒袜。

鶴房掩着鼻子，两个人离得太近，香气正争先恐后钻向他的鼻子，对于一个分化不久的alpha来说，这过于刺激了。他看见对方突然一歪的身子，两只手钳住了对方的肩膀，语气里含着莫名的怒气，「你一路就这么过来的？」

川尻有些迷惘地抬头看着鶴房，好像还没明白发生了什么，皱了皱鼻子，「临时去酒吧救场了，之后好像喝得有点多……」

「味道，我是说味道。蓮君，你是Omega对吧？」鶴房激动到几乎颤抖着才说出这句算不上疑问的问句。

听了这话，川尻的脸色骤然一变，他终于明白了鶴房紧张的原因，因为体质他从分化之后就很少受发情期影响，并且发情期的间隔越来越长，上次发情期已经是将近一年以前，他几乎就像一个beta一样生活……怎么会突然……酒气欺骗了他的嗅觉，他以为自己的身体反应是酒精的作用。他打了一个冷颤，一个发情期的Omega出现在夜晚的街上，任谁都知道会造成什么后果。他强作镇定地推拒着鶴房的胳膊，如果他没记错的话，鶴房是个alpha，「汐恩，你……你先……先放开我……拜托。」

这太不妙了。对于两个人来说都是。

鶴房察觉到对方将倒下去的身体，把对方揽到了怀里，他被这股气息包围着渗透着，感觉到脑内有什么东西快要断掉。

属于alpha的信息素被猛烈地释放出来。

川尻感觉自己一瞬间被混合着樱桃，树莓，松子的气味给扼住了脖子，明明是这样香甜的气息却携着十成的侵略感，他不能动弹了。短短几秒内，他就好像被抽干了力气。凉风让他找回了一些理智，「起码，起码先回家……汐恩，汐恩，拜托了……」

鶴房听到对方几乎变了声调的哀求，心中一动。他尽量收敛了自己继续释放信息素的欲望，压低了声音，「钥匙在哪里？」

不知道是有意还是无心，川尻居然直接拉着他的手摸进大腿附近的兜里。

他的气息变得粗重，利落地摸出钥匙，把门打开，把人带进来后又一脚把门关上。

开了灯鶴房才发现红已经取代了粉布满了川尻的脸颊。

川尻感觉口干舌燥，脑袋晕乎乎的，眼前有点模糊，后面难以启齿的部位已经潮湿，说不定短裤也被打湿了。太久没有过的发情期汹涌而至，这种感觉对他来说已经有些陌生，又正好撞  
上一个不能控制自己的alpha，他的头脑几乎在一瞬间断线，奶气的声音变得有点尖细，「水……水……不对，抑制剂……不……已经好久没用过了……没有了……怎么办……」

鶴房听出对方的慌张，他现在也有点手足无措，听说在发情期没有及时得到疏解的Omega有可能会死掉，可这个时候他能想到的办法只有一个。两个人信息素的气味已经充斥了整间屋子，箭在弦上，「让我来帮助你吧，蓮君。」鶴房的表情显得很认真，扶着川尻身体的手力气加重了几分，生怕对方不相信似的，「你可以相信我。」

川尻几乎被发情期折腾的神志不清了，理智即将崩断……本能已经占据了上风，驱使他去听从面前alpha的每一句话。他胡乱的点着头，手指紧紧绞住鶴房的衣服。

「蓮君，抬头看我。」

川尻迷迷糊糊听到这句话，顺从的抬起了头，对上一双饱含着热烈感情的眼。在一瞬间他想亲亲这双眼睛。

「我是谁？」

川尻露出疑惑的神情，眉毛微微向上撇着，「汐恩……你是汐恩。」

得到了满意的回复，鶴房才放心地把对方按到墙上开始了进攻。他忘记收力，川尻的头一下子撞在背后的墙上，一声痛呼还未出口就被他悉数堵进喉咙里。他自身并没有经验只是胡乱地吻着对方，舌头撬开牙关，扫荡过口腔的每一处地方。由于青涩两个人的唇齿不时碰撞有一些轻微的痛感。少年人不知轻重，只知索取，几乎要把空气全部卷走。火苗在两个人的呼吸间跳动。川尻感觉舌根发麻，近乎窒息，终于忍不住推阻对方，却遭到对方的忽视。

鶴房的双手蛇一样从T恤的下摆滑进去，由腰际向上游走。蓮君的身体好热，和梦里的一点都不一样，是活生生的，实实在在被掌控在他手里的，意识到这一点的鶴房情绪高涨。微微的酒气正由对方的唇舌间传过来，让他的脑袋也一同晕乎乎了。

外套已经由川尻的肩膀滑落。鶴房终于肯放过他，唇向下移，转而埋在他的颈间。他像是一尾搁浅在岸上的鱼，大口大口的呼吸着。肺部充盈的空气，以及空气中携带的信息素让他受到了一些安慰，但还远远不够，还要继续，还要再得到些什么。

鶴房的手滑到了他的胸前，右手把一粒红果拢住，然后用手指按了按再轻轻揉搓，另一只手由内裤的边潜进去，在已经被蜜液濡湿的臀肉上捏了两把，手感果然和想象中的一样好。

川尻轻哼着，一直得不到满足的另一边让他有些难耐，「汐恩，另一边……」

正在啃咬着他锁骨的鶴房就好像没听到似的，继续专心致志地玩弄着左边的红果，下手也愈来愈重。

「好痛……」虽然这样嘟囔着，他还是忍不住把另一边的胸向前蹭，主动送到对方手里。

鶴房干脆把他的衣服向上敛起来，简单的下了命令「咬住。」

川尻垂着头顺从地叼住了衣服下摆，前胸突然暴露在空气里让他禁不住出声，「凉。」可是由于口中存在的衣物声音显得含含糊糊的。

鶴房的舌尖一路向下，留下一串水痕，水痕里还掺杂着口红的颜色。接着他在一直渴望着被触碰的红果附近画了几圈，终于含住。

川尻正在情动处，遭遇这种刺激差点松了口，他下意识去抓鶴房的胳膊。

「蓮君这是什么意思呢？要继续阻止我吗？」

鶴房抬起头，故作不满地说到，眼里透着狡黠的光。

川尻立刻松了手，两只手一时间居然不知道该放在哪里，嘴里把衣服叼得更紧，慌忙摇摇头，两只本就红红的眼睛几乎要滴出泪来。

鶴房看着他泫然欲泣的模样，心情大好。果然是受到了Omega天性的影响吧，这个人平时绝不可能如此失态。面前的人平时就尤其喜欢逗他，好像猫一样，总是忍不住把爪子伸向有趣的事物。他还记得对方在一同去鬼屋时是怎样吓唬他的，又是怎样看着他惊慌失措却在一旁哈哈大笑的，现在就当成是一种小小的报复吧。

他把手指伸入对方口中一阵搅弄，好让对方把衣服放下来，「蓮君摇头的话，就明白接下来无论如何我都不会停下，即便蓮君哭着求饶也不会。」

川尻看着鶴房一张一合的嘴巴，不知道是不是已经昏的分辨不出东西南北，居然跟着对方一个字一个字做起了口型，等鶴房全部说完了才出声，「汐恩，口红，沾到了。」然后重新搂住鶴房，探着头伸出猩红的舌尖舔了舔对方的唇上的口红，「好苦……呸呸……」

「好狡猾……」，鶴房再也忍耐不住，粗暴地把对方的短裤和内裤一并扯下，收紧了两个人的距离，再抬起对方的一条腿，两根手指顺势探入蜜穴之中。由于分泌出的汁液的润滑，手指进入的毫无阻拦。第三根手指也顺利地吃进去后，鶴房随意地疏通了几下，就褪下裤子，换上自己的凶器。他并没有继续小心忍耐的心情，长驱直入，直接全部埋进去。

「呃——」空白终于得到填补的川尻发出一声悠长而甜腻的喟叹，他仰起脖子，收紧了搂着鶴房脖子的手臂，背部微微发颤，脚趾舒适地蜷缩起来。  
鶴房不给川尻反应的机会，让对方的背紧紧贴在墙面上便快速抽插起来。温暖的甬道包裹着他的性器，软肉随着他的律动不住的收缩着，好像一张不知满足的小嘴，死死地吸附着性器的每一处地方。

这时的鶴房顺从着alpha的本性，肆无忌惮地释放出属于自己的信息素。他仿佛饥荒中得到食物的人，啃咬着他所能看到的属于川尻的每一处肌肤，手也死命地卡住对方的细腰。占有他，掠夺他，眼泪，血肉，以至骨髓，不论是什么，只要是这个人的都要彻彻底底属于自己，不管发生什么事情都不能阻止自己抽插的动作。这些念头充满了鶴房的脑袋，他大力地挺动着，气喘如牛，仿佛战场上杀红了眼的士兵。水声在安静的夜晚显得格外突兀。

川尻的身体被冲击着，不住的向上仰，坚硬的墙壁磨得他的蝴蝶骨生疼。鶴房的信息素像是海水般从四面八方袭来，几乎将他溺毙，他的腿已经支撑不住了，一直在微微颤动。在一次强过一次的冲击中，他胡乱地抓着鶴房的背，企图找到一个能够好好固定自己的点，但他一直抓不住，只能无助地泄露出一声声猫叫似的呻吟，「慢……慢一点，太快了……不行的……腿，腿软了……」

「没关系，交给我吧。」鶴房声音沉了几个度，双手转而托起对方的臀部，让对方完完全全挂在自己身上。

这个姿势使得火热的性器更加深入和悬空带来的恐惧感在刺激着川尻，他轻轻晃动着软掉的两条腿，后背不由自主贴紧了墙壁。

鶴房毫无章法的抽插反倒形成了一种奇妙的效果，每当触碰到最令他激动的一点，甬道里的东西就立刻撤离，总是不能让他彻底舒服。一边渴求着更多，希望对方更加粗暴地对待自己，另一边却又因为自己的想法而感到羞耻。最终还是本能战胜了羞耻心，「嗯……汐恩，汐恩，再用力一点……」

鶴房听着川尻前后矛盾的话语忍不住笑出声，「到底是要怎样？」这样说着却加大了身下的力度，次次进入到最深处，到达甬道的尽头，在前面的生殖腔正缓缓打开，他托住对方的臀部缓缓上移再重重落下，这样几次之后终于如愿以偿地听到了对方的哭声。

生殖腔打开的过程缓慢而痛苦。川尻偏过脸，低垂着眉眼，银色的头发被汗水浸湿了，他紧紧依附在鶴房身上，生殖腔的初次打开让他觉得肚子里的脏器都痛的扭作一团。  
鶴房用力一挺，性器堪堪进入了生殖腔，那是和甬道有着微妙不同的奇妙地方。除了更加火热舒服的感觉，更加重要的是，如果在这个地方洒下自己的东西，这个人就不会再有逃脱的机会。性器对于生殖腔的猛烈冲击让川尻慌乱无比，他哭喊着苦苦哀求对方不要进去，却没能起到什么作用。

鶴房依旧我行我素，动作越来越快，力量越来越大，次次都怀着贯穿对方的目的而去。川尻感觉自己灵魂几乎要漂浮在空中，下身是被撕裂得近乎麻木的痛感，然后他感觉到对方深入到自己生殖腔内性器的变化，性器正在缓慢的涨大要把生殖腔的开口全部堵住。生殖腔内的饱胀感在无限放大，他明白那是什么意思，瞬间崩溃了，手指紧扣在对方肩膀上，被顶的已经不能说出完整的句子，「不……别射……里面…不…求求你了……」

鶴房继续抽插着，终于在最后从生殖腔退了出来，全部释放在狭窄的甬道里。与此同时，川尻也感觉脑内闪白，白浊沾到了俩个人的小腹上。

鶴房拔了出来。浊液混合着分泌出的汁水不可控地一同由蜜穴滑出。

川尻仍沉浸在高潮的余韵中，神智还没回来，头埋在鶴房颈窝里，一只手臂勉强环在鶴房的脖子上，另一只无力的下垂着，大腿根正不住的痉挛。他体力本来是相当好的，却因为第一次性事变得虚弱不堪。

鶴房觉得脖子被川尻的睫毛扫的有些发痒。他以这个姿势抱着川尻来到浴室，打算帮对方清理干净。

乖乖坐在浴缸的川尻这时才缓过来，他的嗓子哑了，带着气音说，「汐恩，给你父母打个电话……」他喘了一口气又接着说，「天色太晚了，今晚就留在这里吧。」

鶴房看着他慵懒的神态，皮肤未褪去的潮红，感觉自己的身体又起了变化。鶴房点了点头，心里却想着，一会儿又要重新清理。


End file.
